


The End of the Line

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal death (non-graphic; old age), Brain Injury, Brief References to Alcohol Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dissociation, Grief, Hurt/No Comfort, Self-Harm, Service Animal, Suicide, amesia, parasuicidal behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 西伯利亚的另一个结局，以及结束之后。





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032959) by [TetrodotoxinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB). 



危险总是如影随形，有朝一日，他们当中总有一个人——也许两个人——终将不能再从中逃离。这曾经发生过一次，史蒂夫只是没想到它会再次发生——这么快，而托尼成为发出最后一击的那个人。

没有满含泪水的离别，没有爱的告白，最后一记激光正中巴基的胸口，史蒂夫接住他时，他已经死了。托尼站在那里，就好像在等待着报复一样。但史蒂夫只是跪倒在地，哭了起来。托尼捡起了盾牌，他一动不动，托尼开走了飞机，他没有去阻止他。

托尼离开之后很久，史蒂夫还跪在那里。他将巴基抱在怀里，摇动着，直到整个世界在他身边分崩离析。

最后，他的心碎成了无数碎片，以至于他无法再将足够的碎片聚集起来，去感觉到什么。史蒂夫清理干净了巴基的身体，将他包在床单里，带回医疗室，放在一张床上。这里什么都没有了，但至少还有一点柔软的地方可以休息。

然后他孤身一人。

孤独的感觉是如此深刻，它将呼吸从他身上抽离，直到他感觉这个身体仿佛只是灵魂暂借的躯壳。当他再次清醒过来时，又已经到了早上，史蒂夫去检查巴基，他已经在西伯利亚的严寒中冰冻了。

他回到了他们战斗的地方，探索整个设施。他没有找到什么东西，直到他找到了它。

椅子放置在房间的正中，史蒂夫已经阅读了操作手册，知道它是如何工作的。连上发电机并不需要太多时间，几秒钟后，控制面板就噼里啪啦地亮了起来。它还能用。他关掉了它，节省发电机的燃料。

他的顾虑并不多。山姆、克林特、斯科特、旺达。

史蒂夫做了一些简短的计划，他将它们发送给娜塔莎。她早晚会看到他们重获自由。

又一天过去了，也许两天。

史蒂夫没有再去检查巴基了。

他坐在窗前，看着太阳从地平线上升起来，它一直没有完全升起。

_吱、吱、吱_

史蒂夫惊讶地发现他的手机还开着，他将它拿出来。

_你在哪？SW_

史蒂夫盯着手机，有什么东西，像是安慰，但更像是接受命运一样，降落在他身上。娜特会照顾好他们。这就是剩下的，他在等待着的一切了。

他转过头，看见了椅子。它就像是一个预料之中的结局，不可避免。

他站起来，将电线接到发电机上，直到它开始运转。沉闷的嗡嗡声充满了房间，在西伯利亚的寂静里，它听上去震耳欲聋。史蒂夫设置控制器，移动设备，直到他能坐在椅子上按到开关。然后，他拿出手机，坐下来。

史蒂夫将坐标发给山姆，附上说明“来找我。”

他听见短信声，一条接一条，直到他的手机发出警告的滴滴声。最后，电池用完了，声音停止了。

孤独再一次回来。

史蒂夫不相信来世，不再相信了。但当他按下那个按钮时，他感觉到来世是如此接近，就像他能再次见到巴基一样。

 

史蒂夫知道在他身上发生过什么事。人行走在尘世上，不会对他们自己一无所知，至少他觉得他们不会。他不知道他自己是否毫无隐瞒。

但他知道很少会有人和服务犬一起行动。

这没关系。史蒂夫觉得很轻松，跟山姆一起生活很好。他的狗狗“夏天”让大部分事情都变得更加容易，他喜欢和她玩捡球游戏，带她跑步。

有时候史蒂夫会有症状发作，看见奇怪的幻觉，陌生的人，感觉到他们很熟悉——也许不是，就像他看一部他曾经看过的电影一样。熟悉，但那是属于别人的。

有些发作没那么糟糕——一个他怀疑是他母亲的人，有时候是朋友似的人——但其他发作就很可怕了。

 

“山姆？”一天早晨，史蒂夫在吃早餐时问。

“嗯？”山姆一边看着报纸一边回答。

在开口之前，史蒂夫若有所思地侧过头。“我——我是不是曾参加过战争？”

山姆放下了报纸，看着史蒂夫。“嗯，是啊，参加过一些。”

这就对了，史蒂夫知道山姆是个退伍军人，如果他们之前就已经认识了，那他或许也是。这也许就是那些幻觉的来源。 _记忆_ 吗？有道理。

 

冬天很艰难，积雪让史蒂夫大多数时间都只能呆在屋子里。他不知道为什么寒冷让他的症状更糟糕了，但山姆似乎很清楚。史蒂夫没问，他并不真正介意，记忆没有带来其他什么感觉，没有什么明显会伤害到他的东西。

 

春天来了，史蒂夫再次外出展开冒险，试图不去记起更多的东西。有什么他不知道的东西被放出来了，它让他成为了现在的模样。但他同样知道他想要遗忘，他害怕记起。

但随着春天变成夏天，他记起了更多的东西。他迷路了，烧焦了食物，无法完成对话。最终，他不得不告诉山姆。

“嗯，伙计，我想是这样。”他说。

史蒂夫点了点头，山姆给他戴上了一个有着追踪芯片的手镯，他没有反对。

 

史蒂夫在床上醒来，夏天轻嗅着他的脸，山姆坐在床边。

“发生了什么？”史蒂夫问，山姆不是个保姆，如果什么事都没有的话他不会坐在史蒂夫的床边。

“我打电话给你，你没有回答。天黑了，你跑步没有回来，我靠芯片找到了你。”

史蒂夫点点头，抚摸着夏天。他试图不去想那些出现的回忆。有些很好，但大多数只是噩梦。他现在知道为什么他要忘记了。他希望能再一次忘掉它们。

“我出去了多久？”

山姆的脸绷得紧紧的，但声音平静。“一晚上。”

 _一晚上_ 。史蒂夫摇了摇头。事情越来越糟了。

 

记忆开始一点点慢慢回到他身边。它自始至终都没有完全消失，脑损伤做不到这一点，但他知道他想要忘记什么。现在他知道他只不过是一个负担，他听到了很多，知道他们快要疯了。他记起了很多，知道那是一个难以承载的重负。他希望他能在第一次试图忘记的时候就做得更好。

 

秋季的某一天，山姆载着史蒂夫和夏天去一个退伍军人公墓。史蒂夫不知道他们要去干什么，但他不想问。如果能够拖延记忆不可避免地到来的那一天，他愿意跟随一无所知，但一切只能到此为止。

穿过公墓的路程很漫长，史蒂夫在山姆说话的时候松开了夏天的皮带。

“娜特和克林特回来了。他还在那里，你留下他的地方。希尔找到了那些解冻你的人，想要救活他，但他已经死了。他们将他埋葬在这里。”

史蒂夫知道他们为什么没有带他去葬礼现场。他不喜欢脆弱，但山姆是对的。他可能会无法处理它。

他们停留在墓碑前，史蒂夫知道他将会崩溃。他已经崩溃了，幸而除了山姆和夏天之外，没人需要处理这状况。

**詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯**

**第二次世界大战**

**美国陆军**

**中士**

**1917年3月10日——2016年5月10日**

**战俘**

史蒂夫艰难地坐下来，他想起了在西伯利亚分崩离析的一切。他为西伯利亚而祈祷，为那张椅子的怜悯而祈祷。

它的怜悯没有到来。

 

六月了，史蒂夫在几天前度过了他的一百岁生日。这没关系，现在他知道巴基已经死了。有一次他问山姆，一旦主人去世的话，服务犬会怎样。

“有些狗狗会继续去帮助其他人，但大多数不能。”

史蒂夫想这也许就是狗狗的抑郁症了，但他什么也没说，只是对夏天笑了笑，她摇起尾巴，史蒂夫再一次将球扔出去。

 

山姆终于不再试图让史蒂夫回归团队了，即使是在他自己的日记里也一样。娜特和其他人也不再经常打电话了，不再来访了。他知道，在将这一切强加给他们之后，这不过是他应得的东西。他没想太多，只是和夏天一起度过他的岁月。

在寒冷的日子里，史蒂夫和夏天呆在屋子里，天气变暖的时候，他们出去跑步。年复一年，跑步变成了散步，最后，换成史蒂夫抱着她。

 

最后，在她安乐死的那一天，史蒂夫抱着她，当兽医把针头插进去的时候他忍住眼泪和抽泣，用床单将她包裹起来，就像很多年前他为巴基做的那样。山姆驱车带他们回家，他坐在史蒂夫旁边，轻声哭了起来。

到家的时候史蒂夫对他挥了挥手，山姆等着史蒂夫将她埋葬在院子里的鸢尾花下面。

 

那之后史蒂夫就像房子里的一个鬼魂，这持续了几周，直到山姆最终瞒着他去申请了另一条服务犬。他伪造了史蒂夫的签名，将申请表寄出去。

第二天早晨史蒂夫失踪了。

山姆检查过了他们房子后面的树林里的所有小径，他检查了史蒂夫手环里的追踪器，已经关掉了。山姆给娜特和克林特打了电话。

一个星期后，他们给通讯录里的所有人打了电话，包括托尼。这是多年以来，他们这群人第一次和他说话。

这没关系。反正他们也找不到他了。

 

然后，在史蒂夫失踪两周之后，追踪器上线了。每个人都穿上了装备赶来，托尼支付了全部的账单，没人对他说谢谢，托尼也没要求。山姆在视频里看到了托尼泛黄的眼睛。他明白的。他看到过太多这样的老兵，当你再也没有其他办法来应付生活的时候，你最终会转向酒瓶。

出于报复，山姆在看到托尼也过得不好的时候感觉好多了。

 

追踪器将他们带到了新斯科舍岛。悬崖矗立在海洋的边缘，海水冰冷。在他们接近之前，山姆已经知道他们将会找到什么。

史蒂夫的衣服叠得整整齐齐地压在一块石头下面，他的鞋子摆在衣服旁边。追踪手环放在他的左边鞋子里，巴基和他的狗牌放在右边。

山姆没法让自己去看悬崖的边缘，因此他坐在衣服旁边，等着克林特过去看。除了退潮时裸露出来的礁石之外，那里什么也没有。

 

托尼雇了一个私人取证团队前往调查，但山姆回家了。关于狗的文件已经反馈回来了，山姆填写了一张支票以完成申请，将它寄了出去。

取证团队几天之后回来了。那就是史蒂夫。山姆将自己锁在房子里一个星期，除了哭泣和睡觉之外什么也没做。娜特来了又走，山姆没有去给她开门。

最后，他走出房子，又过了两个星期之后他得到了史蒂夫的新服务犬。工作人员微笑着和他谈起狗，告诉他她有多么喜欢阅读，以及她是如何用文学作品来为她所有的狗命名。史蒂夫的，或者说是山姆的狗，名字是巴克*。山姆微笑着点了点头，努力让自己不要当场哭出来。

在训练期间他假装成史蒂夫，直到他们终于回到家时才松了一口气。

但家里空荡荡的，只花了几个小时，山姆就收拾好了为数不多的几件东西，将它们和巴克装在车上。他们向前开去，直到树林变得稀稀拉拉，然后完全消失。几天之后，他看到了一个退伍军人群体的标志，在当地的教堂里召开聚会。他又等了一天，然后停下车来参加聚会。之后他又在这里停留了一周，然后再一周。

六个月之后山姆才意识到他定居在这里了。他在当地的一间诊所兼职，照顾过量的病人。他甚至从已经工作了五年的那个人手上接管了退伍军人团体。这感觉就好像生活一样，山姆觉得很不错。

 

当娜特的车子在路边停下来时，山姆正和巴克一起步行去上班。

“我需要你的帮助。”她摇下车窗，说道。

山姆停下来看了她一眼，然后继续向前走。

“拜托，山姆。克林特和我正将罗林斯诱入——”

山姆停了下来，转过头。“不。我受够了。我退出了。去找别人吧。”他紧紧抓住巴克的皮带，巴克在他腿上蹭来蹭去，他将手指穿过巴克的毛皮，试图隐藏手指的颤抖。

娜特的目光落到他的手上，然后点了点头。“好的，山姆。多保重。”

山姆僵硬地点了点头，什么也没说，她开走了。过了一会，他收拢了自己的碎片，回到家里。他给诊所打了个电话，请一天病假。山姆和巴克一起蜷缩在沙发上，开始重复播放数字录像机里鲍勃罗斯的节目。

生活并不是那么轻松，但也没坏到哪里去。在经历了一切之后，这就够了。到此为止。

**Author's Note:**

> *出自杰克伦敦《野性的呼唤》


End file.
